Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device, and more particularly, to a keyboard device capable of preventing occurrence of unpleasant noise when a touching surface of a key is touched by a player's fingernail.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a keyboard device with keys made of a wood material (e.g., spruce) while the keyboard device is for use in an electronic keyboard instrument such as an electronic piano (Patent Literature 1). However, as in this case, if the keys are formed of a wood material, the keyboard device is increased in both weight and product cost.
With respect to this, a keyboard device has been proposed (Patent Literature 2) in which a base material (base member) of a key is formed of a resin material, and a wood portion (wood member) formed of a wood material is disposed on left and right side surfaces of the base material, so as to provide the key with a feel of wood while reducing the weight and product cost of the keyboard device.